What Wasn't Shown
by prplemyth
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 2X16: Thanks to the trolling keyboard, we didn't get to see what happened directly after Kurt and Blaine's kiss, and we see what goes on when the scene cut. ONESHOT. Klaine.


_A/N: I know this has all been done before but AHHH I had to get this out really quickly. I know it's really short but I just needed to throw it out there to get it out of my system : P_

_Read, review, but mostly enjoy!_

Blaine pulls away from Kurt's lips, this look on his face that Kurt had never seen before. He presses a hand to his face, looking giddy, and says, "We should practice."

For a moment, Kurt runs through everything that just happened again. Blaine kissed him. They kissed. For once things were falling into place. Kurt's voice is a little shaky as he says, "I thought we were."

For a brief moment, Kurt is worried that the line is cheesy as he moves towards Blaine, but the attack on his lips proved that Blaine didn't exactly think the same. Kurt moves his hand up to the side of Blaine's face, and prays that, at least in this, he could be a fast learner.

The tongue, to Kurt, is the most startling thing. Kurt had started it during the first kiss, but he wasn't exactly thinking then. This time, unfortunately, he had time to think before everything – but there was so much more heat behind this kiss. There is a feeling of excitement in how new this is, how different it is from the horror show that was his kiss…

Kurt must have stiffened, because Blaine pulls away. "Are – are you okay?" he asks. "I…I should have gone slower, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone into this so fast, after all of the problems you had with Karofsky, I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt blinks. "W-what? No, no, why – where would you…No!"

Blaine stares at Kurt. "I didn't want to move too fast."

"You're not," Kurt says with a small smile.

"You're okay with this?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Blaine moves his chair closer to Kurt, laying a hand on Kurt's knee. "I guess not." Blaine blushes and smiles up at Kurt. "I'm just a little new at this."

"Hey," says Kurt, brushing his knuckles along his face and settling his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "So am I."

Blaine leans in for another kiss, slower, languid, full of promise. This time Kurt parts his lips first, a little nervously, and feels Blaine's tongue tentatively move into his mouth. Blaine moves his hand and –

Oh. Oh wow. Kurt inhales abruptly as Blaine's hand brushes over his side and settles on his hip. His thumb is absent mindedly brushing against the blazer, and then suddenly, his hand moves under the blazer, under his shirt, and he feels Blaine's cool hand slowly stroking the skin of his stomach. The sensation is so unexpected that Kurt forgets to breathe for a few seconds until his head begins to spin even more. Blaine brushes his hand a little close to the top of his pants, and Kurt's breathing turns shaky. Immediately Blaine breaks away, planting a little kiss on his cheek.

"You okay?" Blaine asks with an equally shaky laugh. Kurt can nod, but that's about it. Blaine glances down at Kurt's lips and exhales. "I…Sorry if that went too –"

"No," Kurt interrupts, finally retrieving his breathing again, "no, that was. Wow." The two of them just look at each other, smiling goofily, for a little while.

"I really have no idea why it took me so long to admit how I feel," says Blaine, breaking the silence. "I guess I was worried you'd be mad or…Change your mind."

"What do you mean, change my mind?"

Blaine shrugs and takes Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. The small gesture throws a jolt of happiness through Kurt's body – he can only imagine the ridiculous smile on his face. "I couldn't tell if you wanted me to be the one to ask you, Valentine's Day. It…I didn't know what was happening, I didn't understand that we had feelings for each other. I think the biggest problem was that I didn't know how much I liked you yet. I didn't completely realize it until I saw you singing. It was like someone took off sunglasses or something. And I just realized…It's you."

"Well," says Kurt, taking Blaine's hand in his. "To be honest, I'm really quite glad you did realize it."

"Me too," says Blaine, going in for another kiss.

This one is different – something is behind it, and Kurt…Well, Kurt couldn't ask for more. Mouths move, and Blaine's hand moves into Kurt's hair, which would infuriate him if Blaine's lips were not positively paralyzing him at the moment. He decides that the kiss is worth the mussed hair and the feelings of his fingers threaded through his hair topped looking good any day.

Blaine stands, and Kurt's heart falls at the loss. "If I was that bad of a kisser you could have just told me," he jokes, automatically regretting it and dreading the response. It was as if Kurt couldn't exactly think straight. He'd have to work on that. If every time Blaine kissed him his brain fell out, that would become problematic, since Kurt hoped that this whole kissing thing would continue for a while.

Blaine's face is startled. "W-what?" Blaine says. "Oh, no, Kurt, I just…" A nervous chuckle escapes his lips. "I just don't want to get caught."

"We won't get caught," Kurt says with a little smirk.

A ragged gasp escapes Blaine, and his lips are on Kurt's again, pressing against his with a new fervor. Blaine's pulls Kurt to a standing position, and Kurt's head tilts down to Blaine's height, the two of them pressed tight against each other, no space for even air. The kiss is heated, and the two of them are moving their lips faster and more desperately than before. Kurt's enjoying it without a doubt, and the fleeting thought moves behind him that, if things work out, they might be able to do this for a very long time.

A few moments later when they came up for air, Kurt says, "That was new."

"That…Smirk," says Blaine with a smile. "You're…Kurt…"

"No talking," Kurt says, allowing the smirk to appear again. He tries to say, "Let's just kiss," but Blaine interrupts him with another kiss.

Kurt was right – they didn't get caught, except caught up in each other.


End file.
